Cardiff University
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh are all students at Cardiff University then a new arrival comes and stirs everything up and trys to help Ianto with his 'problems' Gwys, Towen, Ianto/Lisa eventual Janto. PREVIOUS USERNAME JANTO-ADDICT, THIS IS STILL ME, I SWEAR
1. One: Elements and shocks

**A/N: This is my first M rated fic but its due to Dark and Suicidal themes rather than smut which I may put it occasionally, not decided yet as writing it makes my uncomfortable… but reading it…. Mmm….. Hehe. Anyway, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh & Owen go to Cardiff University and then there's a new arrival who changes everything. Ianto has problems. That's all I'll say. Ianto/Lisa. Gwen/Rhys. Tosh/Owen. Owen/Katie. Eventual Jack/Ianto.**

**Dedicated to Gwento-Addict and TheJokerMelissa. **

Ianto took another swig of his pint that was sat on the silver beer stained table which was in a swarm of other tables in a similar state. They were all on a laminate wood flooring which was also beer stained and scuffed by the thousands of pairs of shoes that had walked over it. The wood flooring was partnered next to a huge metal Dancefloor which covered most of the club's area. The bar had under floor lighting and was chipped and worn. The light cast from under it only revealed that the walls were in desperate need of a coat of paint and the bar a coat of varnish. There was another floor which was overlooking the Dancefloor allowing you to peer over the silver railings.

Ianto looked around and noticed a man staring directly at him. He caught the man's eye and held his gaze. It was difficult to make out the man's features properly as the only lighting was a spotlight which danced across the Dancefloor and a flashing overhead light which was timed with the beat of the ear splittingly loud music which blared from several speakers and had obviously been altered to make the base more prominent. The man looked in his 20's, around Ianto's age. Perhaps he too went to Cardiff University but Ianto couldn't make him out in the conditions of the club. A group of women out on their Hen Do crossed his line of vision, blocking his sight. Once they had passed, Ianto noticed that the man had gone and so had the coat that was draped on the back of the chair the man had been sitting on. He looked around but there was no sign of him. Ianto shrugged and downed the rest of his pint as his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Lisa: _Sorry I can't make it 2nite, babe. Coursework. Luv ya x x x x _It read. Ianto sighed and headed for the toilets.

--------------

The toilets were dim lit, rundown and smelly. The overhead lighting flickered and buzzed, making the room look smaller and more isolated then it actually was. Obscene graffiti covered most of the walls, alongside blood, semen and other things that Ianto would rather not think about. The taps were broken and sprayed little water and the only water it did spray was probably dirty and contaminated. The locks on the cubicles had snapped and the urinals were clogged with tissue, condoms, cans, broken jewelry or watches and general rubbish. Ianto decided it was best not to use the urinals or the toilets and he'd best go at home. He looked into the chipped, smeared, scratched and blood spattered mirror and ruffled his hair then neatened it, trying to sort it out to how he normally wore it. Then the last occupants of the room left. Shortly after, the door swung open, giving Ianto a blast of the music blaring outside before the door shut and the music was muffled but hearable even through brick walls, the base sounded even more prominent in the muffled sound of music as it was the only thing that stayed clear. Ianto glanced over to see the same man who'd been watching him walk in.

"Hello." He said, his American tone was brash and strong compared to Ianto's soft and smooth Welsh tone.

"You…" Ianto eyed him cautiously. The man flashed him a grin which made Ianto feel helpless, weak and lost. "What do you want?" Ianto asked, backing away.

"Come on… you're not that stupid." The man laughed, stepping forward. "We'd be amazing."

"Well… i… urm… I have a girlfriend." Ianto growled.

"So?" He shrugged. "She doesn't have to find out."

"Well, I don't know your name!" Ianto scoffed, running out of things to keep the man at bay.

"Jack Harkness." He replied quickly. "Now stop fooling around. You know how breathtaking we'd be together."

"I…" Ianto began. But jack hadn't finished.

"When was the last time you came so hard, so amazingthat you forgot who you were, where you were?" Jack hissed, moving closer so their bodies were only millimeters apart. Ianto tried to back away but ended up against the wall. Ianto was worried that his new shirt was resting against the dirty stained walls but suddenly none of that mattered anymore as Jack's hands slipped down the front of Ianto's jeans. Ianto let out a whimper; it was half a cry of fear, half a moan of pleasure. Ianto shook his head and tried to pry Jack's body off his own but he had weakened under Jack's touch.

"Stop toying with me." Jack whispered. "You and your girlfriend could shag endlessly and it would never feel as _amazing _as it would if me and you screwed for 10 minutes!"

"No…" Ianto mumbled as Jack's lips pressed against his own, his head reared back as Jack kissed him and his head smacked against the concrete. But Jack didn't stop. But the sharp blast of pain gave Ianto enough strength to push Jack away.

"I think you better go." Ianto snapped. Jack opened his mouth to protest but Ianto cut in.

"FUCK OFF!!!" Ianto screamed. Jack was slightly taken aback and hurried out. As the door opened Ianto heard a quick blast of 'man-eater' before it was muffled once again. He slid down the wall, not caring what was on the wall or the floor and began to cry. He had never come close to being raped or sexually assaulted so this had terrified him to the bone. Ianto composed himself and got up. He looked in the mirror and sorted out his appearance and did his trousers back up which Jack had unzipped. Going home now would only result in him replaying the thing over and over in his mind, mulling over what would have happened if he hadn't gained confidence and a horrid sleepless night so Ianto decided that there was only one cure for a traumatic event; an endless night of drinking and getting hammered. With that Ianto moved into the main room, his ears ringing from the music. He glanced around uneasily, looking for Jack. As there was no sign of him, Ianto strode over to the bar, weaving through huge crowds of people and sat on one of stools and ordered a straight vodka; if he was going to get over this, he was going to need something much stronger than lager.

--------------------

It had been a few hours since he had come out of the toilets and he was now rather drunk. The bar in front of him was scattered with empty bottles of beer and empty glasses of vodka. He looked up and the bartender and felt sickness hit him like a wave it was then that he noticed that the bartender was swaying like a tree in the breeze. Ianto intended to ask him why but it came out as an incoherent mumble. He then noticed that the bar was moving to, as was the walls and the floor. Perhaps he was moving. He didn't feel like he was moving. He laughed for no apparent reason and then threw up all over the floor. Then his vision focused and he could see normally again.

"I'm going home…" Ianto mumbled and it was only just clear enough to make out. Then he stood up and staggered out of the club, banging into numerous people along the way. He stepped outside into the pouring rain and laughed at sky. _Typical _he thought. The moon shone high in the sky, casting its glow down through the rain, making each drop look like falling stars. The streetlamps flickered and flashed, going on and off. Ianto stumbled and tripped over the curb and was swallowed up by the shadows as the darkness enveloped him. He reached his flat and felt nausea overcome him again and he began to sway, the alcohol taking a proper effect on him. Then before he could put the key in the door, he collapsed on the dark wet street, the moonlight shining down on him.

-------------

**What did you think? I know I had a rather horrible Jack but he'll get nicer. **

**More reviews make Jack nicer! :D **

**X x x x x **


	2. Two: Hangovers and new arrivals

**A/N: I'm tired, I'm cold, I'm ill, it's half eleven at night so sorry if it's not my best standard. I'll try to make it as good as possible. Updates are going to be SO irregular now as I have about 11 fics on the go. **

**Dedication: all my reviewers. **

Ianto awoke, the milky morning sky spinning into focus above him. He felt something cold and slick under his head and realized it was the cobbles of the back alley he was lay on. The rain spattered softly on his exposed skin, like fingertips caressing him softly. He groaned and sat up and saw a girl leaning on the wall of the nearby house. She was Japanese and had shoulder length brown hair, she wore a pair of purple glasses and her outfit was rather sophisticated: a blouse, a fitted black jacket, a black skirt and tights and a pair of black heels.

"Get hammered did you, Ianto?" the girl smiled, she was around Ianto's age and a student of Cardiff University. Ianto groaned again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Urm… yeah." Ianto nodded, but that only made his crashing headache worse.

"You daft sod. Why'd you go and do that?" She asked, helping Ianto to his feet. He stumbled and leaned against the wall, tilting his head back, allowing the rain to shower on his face, cooling him down and reducing the peek temperature he was feeling.

"I don't actually know, Tosh." He furrowed his brow, unable to think of the events of the night before. "Urm… I think I was in a club… I KNOW there was alcohol." Ianto and Tosh laughed simultaneously. But the laughs ricocheted through Ianto's mind, piercing his headache and increasing the pain.

"Come on let's get you inside; you're going to get pneumonia sleeping and staying out here." Tosh smiled and led him inside the house.

It was poorly decorated and like any other student house; scattered with beer cans and overflowing ashtrays. Clouds of smoke danced around the light bulb hanging from the ceiling of the living room without protection of a shade. A man was sprawled on the couch, sitting on a bunch of newspapers, but he didn't seem to care. He had a cigarette in one hand and, even though it was early in the morning, a beer in the other. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke upwards, adding to the circles of smoke surrounding the light. He smiled at Ianto through his thin lips. He had short brown hair and a smug look about him.

"Alright, mate?" He asked. "Want a beer?" He offered Ianto the can in his hand which was open and half drunk.

"No, I'll vom." Ianto shook his head. "Thanks for the offer though, Owen." Owen smiled and took a swig of the can. Another girl emerged from the kitchen with a plate of two slices of toast and a cup of coffee in the other hand. She sat on the smaller couch and placed the plate on her knee and pushed, newspapers and empty cans off the coffee table and onto the floor to make room for her plate and cup which she placed down. She leaned forward and brushed her long black hair out of her face as she brought the toast up and took a small bite before returning it to its plate. She brushed crumbs off her skinny black jeans which were accompanied by a pair of black heeled boots and a crimson red blouse, covered by a black leather jacket. She took a sip of her coffee.

"That'll never be as good as how I make it." Ianto commented, indicating the coffee as he sat beside her on the couch.

"No, probably not." She agreed.

"You should get him to make you a cuppa, Gwen." Owen interrupted.

"Don't be mean; he's hung-over, like he's going to be able to make a coffee properly." Gwen smiled. There was a polite knock on their door and everyone exchanged glances.

"I'll get it." Ianto stood up and moved swiftly into the hall and opened the door, stood there was Paul, movement's manager of the University. "Paul?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Hey, Ianto." Paul smiled. "Well, there's a new boy at the University with nowhere to stay and I remembered that you were a person down after Suzie… you know… so I thought, hey, he can stay with you lot." Paul explained. Then he turned to someone at the side of the door who then came into view. "Jack, you're staying with this lot now." Paul turned and headed down the street. Ianto remained in the doorway, not letting the Boy pass but instead staring at him in horror. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt; same as he was wearing last time he'd seen him. Last night's events flashed before his eyes, the smell of the loo's the hopeless feeling as Jack slammed him into the wall and stuck his hands down his pants. The man in front of him smiled at Ianto and the only thing Ianto could muster was:

"Fuck." He cursed.

"Can I come through?" Jack pushed past him and moved into the living room where his friends were waiting for him. Ianto slammed the front door shut and slunk down it; this was NOT good.

---------------

**Ooh. What'd you think?**

**Review please. Reviews are medicine for my illness which is… urm… Janto Flu! Well, no but still. I'm just sick so… :P**

**XXxXx**


	3. Three: Conversations and black boxes

**A/N: I'm addicted to writing this fic!!!! :D I update it more than most of my fics!! Oh, well. It's fun. Feeling better now! Whether that's Jack (my boyfriend) looking after me, your reviews, endless watching of Torchwood or Antibiotics, I'll never know. I'd like to think it was your reviews and Torchwood. Dedication to Gwento-Addict, I've added a little bit in there for you of something Ianto is interested in =) just for you! **

**Say hello to disturbed and fucked up Ianto!!! Excuse my language then! =)**

Gwen sipped her coffee and looked up from her mug to see a man dressed in jeans and a red shirt stood in the room, near the door. She spat the coffee out in pure shock, some of it dripping down her chin and staining her shirt.

"W-who the hell are you?!" She spat.

"Jack Harkness." Jack extended a hand. Gwen shook it and blushed slightly; this boy, Jack, was rather cute.

"Gwen Cooper." She grinned rather dopily. Owen and tosh also greeted him and then Ianto barged into the room, slamming into Jack and then flopped onto the sofa Gwen had been sitting on.

"Hey, thanks for that… Urm, sorry I don't know your name." Jack smiled.

"Yet you know me well enough to try and fuck me though?!" Ianto growled and stormed out.

"What the hell was that?" Owen asked, confused.

"Don't ask me." Jack shrugged then sat next to Gwen. "Oh, I haven't explained anything have I? Well, since your old roommate is gone and you have no one in that room, I'm a new student with no accommodation so Paul said I'm living with you."

"Oh, yeah. Urm, your room is upstairs first on the left." Gwen smiled. Jack nodded and went to look at him room.

"My bags are in my locker at the University so I'll get them later." Jack explained before leaving the room.

"I'll go see Ianto." Tosh told Gwen and Owen before going into the kitchen, mug of coffee in her hand.

Ianto was leaning back on the cabinet, head tilted towards the ceiling, a cigarette in his hand, and thin lines of smoke drifted up towards the light. He glanced over when the door creaked as Tosh pushed it cautiously but otherwise he was motionless. She hesitated for a moment then headed over to Ianto and stood beside him.

"You alright?" She asked quietly. He said nothing but just continued to gaze up at the ceiling. She studied him for a moment before speaking again. "Do you know Jack?" She questioned but she still got no reply. "Ianto?" the only difference to the reply she got this time was that he took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke upwards but he still didn't speak. "How do you know him?" She continued to pester him for answers which was irritating Ianto even though she was only being considerate. He put the rest of the cigarette out even though it was almost full and turned to look at Tosh.

"I'd rather not speak about it." Ianto spoke for the first time then smiled kindly at her and left the room and walked up the dirty mahogany stairs which was scattered with crisps packets and a few ashtrays.

He pushed the door to his bedroom open and stepped inside, locking it behind him. His room was the only tidy room in the entire house, it was relatively large for the other rooms and his bed was against the wall he was facing from where he was leaning on the door. The window was above his bed and it hung open, letting the breeze dance around the blue curtains and blow them around. At the end of the bed sat a mahogany old fashioned wardrobe of which one of the doors was slightly ajar due to the vast amount of clothing had been stuffed in it. A desk was against the wall to the left of him which held his computer, a few books, photos and paperwork, presumably school work. The wall to his right had a small sofa pressed against it, magazines neatly stacked on the armrest. Posters of the band Paramore were plastered to the wall above the sofa and a rug lay in front of it, beside it was a set of draws which were in turn beside his bed.

Ianto slowly strolled over to his bed and flopped onto it. He lay on his back, hands under his head, staring sightless at the meringue ceiling. He exhaled deeply and stood up on his bed, wobbling slightly as he tried to gain his balance on the plushy soft surface under his now bare feet. He stumbled over to the wardrobe and leaned against the top of it, reaching for something at the back of it, a serious rather deadly look on his face at all times. He raised himself onto his toes and finally grasped what he was looking for. He sat back on the bed and remained still for a moment before looking down at the key in his hand which he had discarded on the wardrobe long ago, trying to keep his habits at bay, but now here he was, about to start the spiral of life threatening events once again.

He slipped off the bed and kneeled beside the set of drawers and slipped the key in the only locked one, the bottom one. He slowly twisted the key, his heart pounding in his chest so loud that he was sure he could hear it. He hesitated at the unlocked drawer and then slowly pulled it out.

Three small black boxes lay in the drawer, sitting parallel to one another. He pulled out the biggest and laid it on his bed and sat beside it, scared to open it even though he knew what was in there. He flipped the lid off and pulled out a small sharp black knife and held it in his hand for a moment, considering his options.

There was a loud knock at his door followed by a voice.

"Hello?" It spoke; its accent was American and defiantly Jack's. "I take it you have a lock on your door? That'll be good for when I carry on what I started in the toilets of the club Elements."

Ianto raised the knife to his wrists and pushed it down, slashing it through his veins. He gasped and winced in pain but getting a rush from it nevertheless. Hearing the strange noises from the room Jack followed his previous sentence with another.

"Hey, I was joking." He laughed. "That's why I came to your room; to apologize for being an ass." Jack's voice began to fade out of Ianto's mind as the corners of his vision edged in darkness. Blood streamed down Ianto's arms and trickled onto his shirt and the bedding. His arms went numb and he dropped the knife in a puddle of blood as his body collapsed onto the bed. If Jack had continued to talk, Ianto wouldn't have known as he was already unconscious.

--------------

**Dark huh? **

**Please Review. **

**xxx**


	4. Four: Discoveries and kisses

**A/N: So the last chapter was rather dark this one won't be as dark :)ok, so in a few chapters time, probably the next one, there will be a pairing that, including myself, a lot of people greatly dislike… but… I'm putting it in as it develops the characters. I hope my small addition of a relationship won't change all your opinions of this story. I'm sure you all know which pairing and I'm sorry. There is a possibility it could be this chapter if I decide to make it longer than I intended. I warned you. This story will involve all Torchwood pairings bar ones that aren't actually hinted in the TV show. **

Jack continued to rap on the door of Ianto's room and waited for a reply. Nothing.

"I know you're in there!" jack rolled his eyes, completely unaware of what just happened. "God, for such a fit bloke, you sure as hell act a lot like a baby." He felt someone walk up behind him. 

"Thought you were checking your room out." the woman spoke softly, but there was a hint of distaste to her voice.

"I was." Jack nodded. "But I decided to check up on him."

"He seemed pretty bummed out and depressed and frankly, scared when you arrived." She warned. "I'd give him some space if I was you. Whatever it was you did. It was bad. And he's not going to forgive you anytime soon."

"Since when is it any of your business?!" Jack asked, snapping round to face Tosh directly. She was startled by his outburst and stepped backwards before replying with an equally angry reply.

"Since he was my best friend!" Tosh growled. "And since you only moved in here today and you're a complete stranger!! How do we know who you are?! What you are!" Jack looked down, realizing she was right. He was a newbie here, he was wrong to waltz around and think he knew best, despite what he knew he'd done to Ianto. "Leave him alone." Tosh instructed after a beat. "For know." Jack nodded and Tosh swiftly moved away, walking down the staircase and out of Jack's site. Jack knocked on the door again all he heard was a moan of pain and a thump like someone falling off the bed. Then from under the door a small trickle of blood escaped. Jack's heart rate quickened and he banged against the door. After no reply, Jack slammed into the door and saw Ianto lying on the floor, a pool of blood escaping from his wrists and rapidly spreading across the laminate flooring. Ianto was defiantly unconscious. Jack gasped and stepped through the blood, grimacing, and knelt beside Ianto.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. Of course, just as Jack had expected there was no reply. Jack scooped Ianto into his arms and headed out of the room, moving down the stairs and into the living room. "Help!" Jack dropped Ianto on the sofa and everyone stood and gathered around him.

"What have you done?!" Tosh shrieked and punched Jack in the face.

"No… I found him like this!!" Jack explained, "I brought him straight down when I saw the state he was in. I had to slam the door down!!!"

"Bastard." Tosh shook her head in disgust as she was stroking Ianto's hair and Owen, who was studying to be a Doctor, was trying to bandage his wrist. "Get out of my sight." Tosh snapped. Jack obliged and moved into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools beside the breakfast bar. Gwen, being Ianto's oldest friend and the only person who knew about his past habits, followed Jack into the kitchen.

"Hey." She said softly as she walked in. "I know you didn't do that."

"How?" He asked, never looking up at her. "You don't know me."

"No," Gwen agreed. "But I know Ianto."

"What'd you mean?" Jack said, meeting her gaze.

"I'm Ianto's oldest friend and this is a relapse of his old habits. I don't know why. But I've seen it before." Gwen sighed as she went and sat beside Jack squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"You did the right thing." Gwen assured. "He would've died otherwise. You're a hero." She smiled.

"A hero?" Jack flashed her a grin. "I like that."

"It suits you." Gwen returned his grin with one of her own. Then, before she could blink, Jack's lips were on hers, kissing her passionately. Then, ever faster than Jack's movement, she was kissing back, running her hands through his hair.

Owen stood in the doorway, watching Gwen kiss the new boy (as he called him). They'd only met today. God, he wished he had that effect on women. With that thought he went back into the kitchen just to see Ianto stir and open his eyes.

"Ianto, mate!!" Owen grinned and ran to Ianto's side. Gwen and Jack, hearing this, broke apart and headed into the Living Room. Ianto looked around suspiciously for a moment before sitting up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What happened?" Ianto asked after a moment.

"Don't know." Jack shrugged. "I was trying to talk to you and you went and fainted." He said rather coldly.

"Don't you have any compassion?!" Owen growled.

"Not when people do it to themselves. I think their trying to get attention. That's why I have no compassion. I'm not dumb. I know what's right in front of me." Jack shook his head.

"Oh, god." Ianto groaned. "What've I done?" He cried.

"What?" Tosh studied him cautiously.

"You've relapsed. Haven't you Ianto?" Gwen answered for him.

"Yeah." Ianto allowed a tear to slip down his face. "Once you start… It's so hard to stop. 'Coz the pain… it feels like a weight off your shoulders."

"You're mental, mate." Owen scoffed.

"I know." Ianto agreed.

----------

**Don't hate me. Please. **

**Review x x **


	5. Five: Bedrooms and warnings

**A/N: So, I see a few of you didn't like the Gwack which to be honest, I didn't either. I found it very uncomfortable to write and I felt a bit weird as I'm so used to writing Janto or every now and then a bit of Gwys but never EVER do I write Gwack. The two are going to be dating but I've found that I feel way too uncomfortable to do anything with them. So basically they are the world's strangest couple as they don't do anything =). But wait for a few chapters time: JANTO warnings!!! =D please carry on reading, it'll be worth it!!**

**Dedicated to Willowpax-Xzera-Razo for being a dedicated reader and Gwento-addict for being my best friend on this site, bar, Captain-Jack95. **

Ianto sat on his bed, staring out the window trying not to look at the blood smears on his wall and stains on his carpet. There was a gentle knocking at his door which Ianto addressed with a polite yes and then Jack entered.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jack asked.

"Thought you said you didn't care." Ianto said bitterly.

"I just wanna know if you're ok." Jack commented then noticed the state his room was in. "I think you better get this cleaned up."

"I'll do it later." Ianto remarked, picking up a magazine from the nearby couch, sitting back on his bed and flicking through it.

"So, what, is this trying to kill yourself a regular thing?" Jack wondered.

"I'm not trying to kill myself." Ianto snapped. "It's the pain. It's like a drug. I can't stop."

"Ok, weirdo." Jack raised one eyebrow.

"Says the one who tried to rape me in the bathroom of Elements." Ianto scoffed.

"At least that's cooler than being addicted to pain." Jack retorted.

"Oh, yeah. That's why people who attempt to rape people are called sick and disgusting and they're outcast by everyone. At least people feel for people who do what I do." Ianto replied, folding his arms and looking directly at Jack, looking smug. Jack gave him a dirty look and glanced around his blood stained bedroom.

"Get some help. It's not right to cause pain to yourself or others." Jack shook his head and left. Ianto could hear Jack enter his own bedroom and shut the door.

"Oh, yeah, like you don't need help." Ianto muttered to no one in particular as Jack was no longer in earshot.

------------

Owen walked into the living room, holding two cups of coffee; he passed one to Tosh and kept the other for himself. He sat beside Tosh on the sofa and switched the TV.

"What did Ianto say when you went in the Kitchen before he did that to himself?" Owen asked all of a sudden.

"Nothing actually." Tosh replied. "He said it didn't matter."

"Something bad must've happened for him to get so angry and depressed." Owen pointed out.

"I know." Tosh agreed.

"Wonder what it was." Owen mulled.

"I'm not going to probe his personal life, Owen." Tosh growled. "So, three hour long lecture tomorrow."

"Don't get me started on that." Owen groaned.

------------

Gwen didn't even knock on Jack's door instead she just barged in and smiled at him. As Jack was new to the bedroom it wasn't very well furnished. The walls were magnolia, a bed with a blue quilt on it was against the left wall and a desk was against the opposite wall. A bulb hung idly from the ceiling without protection of a shade. None of it displayed the type of person Jack was, it was like a hotel room; very plain. Gwen shut the door and leant against it, watching Jack lying on his bed, staring out the window.

"You could've knocked." Jack said after a while.

"Sorry, I thought since what happened in the kitchen I didn't have to knock." Gwen smiled.

"We didn't get married Gwen." Jack scoffed. "We kissed. Once."

"This whole thing with Ianto," Gwen began, ignoring Jack's comment. "What's it all about?"

"What thing?" Jack asked, never turning to look at her, because if he did, she would see that he was lying.

"He obviously hates you." Gwen pointed out. "Have you two met before?"

"No, now go away." Jack snapped.

"But…"

"now." Gwen obliged and soon she was stood in the hallway of the house, leaning against Jack's shut door.

-------------

It had been a few hours since Jack and Ianto's talk in the bedroom and neither of them had set eyes on the other. Ianto had been watching TV on his own in the kitchen while the others were in the living room, bar Jack who was still in his bedroom. Owen strolled into the kitchen and saw Ianto sat at the breakfast bar, eyes bloodshot, hair ruffled and stood up at odd angles and a few bottles of empty beer scattered around him. He was watching some kind of music channel on TV, the volume on the lowest so you could barely hear it. Owen studied him for a moment then headed towards the fridge and took a bottle of beer out.

"Hey, mate." Owen sat opposite him, opened the beer and took a swig of it. Ianto didn't speak but looked at him. "I saw Gwen snogging the new boy in here earlier today." Owen told him. Ianto's eyes widened.

"She did what?!" Ianto spluttered.

"Is that supposed to be jealousy?" Owen sniggered.

"No!!" Ianto growled. "She's done for. I have to go talk to her!" Ianto replied before hurrying upstairs.

----------

Gwen lay on her bed, staring at her violet ceiling. Her bedroom was decorated beautifully but displayed traits of a younger person's bedroom. She had a pink metal bunk-bed and fluffy pink fairy lights hung of it, under the top bunk of the bed was a desk rather than a second bed. The desk was scattered with pens and paper and a few doodles and also a computer with diamond stickers spelling out Gwen x x. Her walls were also violet and posters of bands covered them. A diamond studded mirror also hung on one wall, alongside a notice board which was above a dressing table scattered with makeup and a few photos of her and her family. The light was covered by a pink shade but was switched off; meaning the only light in the room was the sparkling fairy lights on her bed. There was a loud knock on the door and Gwen slid down the ladders and opened her bedroom door to see a very angry looking Ianto stood in the doorway. He barged in without permission and turned to her.

"You are in… so much danger." He warned.

"What?" She asked.

"Jack, he's not safe!" Ianto told her.

"You are kidding me. You don't know him any better than I do." Gwen reasoned.

"But I do, that's the thing!" Ianto explained.

"How?" Gwen asked, sitting on the black computer chair.

"He's an evil, horrid person!!" Ianto exclaimed.

"You've been weird ever since he arrived! So if you're not going to tell me why I should split up with him then maybe you should just go!" She yelled.

"He tried to rape me!!!" Ianto snapped.

"He did what?" Gwen gasped.

"In elements." Ianto confirmed. "He tried to rape me."

"oh, god… Urm…" Gwen was lost for words. "Just get out!!!" She demanded and began to shove him out of the room.

"Gwen…" Ianto began.

"Get out!!!!" She pushed him into the hall and slammed the door, locking it. She slumped on her computer chair and closed her eyes, mulling over what to do. If Ianto was right, she'd sure as hell dump him but should she call the police? And, how would she decide who was right, Ianto was her best friend but he had been a bit unhinged lately and Jack seemed like a reasonable guy.

* * *

Jack heard a quite knock at his door and allowed the person in with a polite yes and then Gwen answered, looking agitated.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek, but she pulled away and moved away from him.

"Ianto…" Gwen began. "He claimed that you sexually assaulted him, well attempted to."

"He what?" Jack stifled a laugh. "When did I supposedly sexually assault him?"

"In elements." Gwen replied, still looking cautious.

"No, what I recall happening was he was in the loo as was I and I asked him out and said we could go back to mine, looking all seductive and he ran off saying I attempted to rape him." Jack lied.

"What? Now that's what I call overreacting." Gwen sniggered. "and you're sure that's what happened?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." Jack assured.

"Hmm, ok." Gwen smiled before leaving.

------------

**Review x x x **


	6. Six: Lectures, Parties and Turnons

**A/N: Thank you for reviews! This chapter is in the University. Hope for more reviews. I'm humiliating Gwen soon which is going to be fun to write it's the next chapter hopefully, basically, in this chapter she's a bitch but she gets her comeuppance. And just in case any of you read my fic "Big Brother 11: Torchwood", I haven't abandoned it, the next chapter is in the works. I think everyone is rather out of character in this fic but it's still fun to re-characterize them =) My writing isn't up to standard as I have a lot of things to prepare for, like we're having a ball at my youth group and I'm yet to find an outfit and I have to get the courage to dance with Jack in front of everyone! Ahh. Also I'm going to a Christmas Party and my best friend's birthday party and then of course Christmas is coming up and I have to prepare something to say to Gareth David-Lloyd who I am lucky enough to see on January 2****nd****. **

Ianto walked through the thin corridors of the University and banged into a fellow student who was travelling the opposite way.

"Watch it!" Ianto snapped.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to rape you." He sniggered before carrying on his journey. Ianto cursed under his breath; Gwen had told everyone.

-----------

Gwen leaned back in her chair and locked her hands behind her head, stifling a yawn. Lectures were so boring. She turned to Jack, who was sitting beside her and saw that he was scribbling down notes as he listened to what the lecturer was saying. Realizing she would get no conversation out of Jack, she turned to her right to see Owen, looking just as bored.

"This is so boring." Gwen whispered.

"I know." He yawned. The door swung open with a squeak and closed with a slam and then Ianto hurried in, a bag on his back and carrying a notebook and a pen. The lecturer stopped talking and looked over to Ianto, a stern look on his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled and hurried to his seat, apologizing to people who he came in close proximity to or blocked the view of. He pushed past Gwen and Jack and took the only empty seat he was close to next to Jack and Lisa. He smiled at Lisa and sat down in his seat and it was only then that the lecturer continued his talk about the periodic table.

Ianto ripped a sheet of paper off his notebook and scribbled a note before passing it to Lisa. It read: _Heard anything from our fellow student's about me? X_

Her reply was a nod and a grimace rather than a next note. So he decided to scribble another which read: _About Jack? X _she nodded again and smiled considerately. He mentally cursed, Gwen was going to pay.

The boy in sat below them turned round and looked up at Ianto and whispered loud enough for Jack, Lisa, Ianto, Owen, Tosh and Gwen to hear it.

"Next time someone asks you out, don't start booing, mate, and if you see them again, don't attempt suicide." He sneered with a laugh and then turned back round, apparently finished what he had turned to say. Gwen snorted with laugher as she tried to suppress her giggles. Ianto shot her a glare and she smirked, which told him that this was defiantly down to her.

"What did you say to her?" Ianto hissed in Jack's ear.

"I lied." Jack replied.

"Why?!" Ianto growled.

"Coz she's my girlfriend and I'm not going to tell her." Jack sniggered. "You expect to get your degree when all you do is talk?" Jack finished and returned to listening to the lecturer. Ianto felt a bang of something when Jack declared Gwen as his Girlfriend, he wasn't sure what it was that he felt, there was a strange similarity to jealousy in it but he was certain it couldn't have been. It was probably guilt that he was letting Gwen get this far with Jack considering the danger he knew she was in. either way, it caused him to frown.

----------------

Jack sprawled on the bed in his room and closed his eyes, switching his iPod on and letting 'meet me halfway' by the black eyed peas blare in his ears through his blue earphones. He tapped his hand rhythmically on the jeans of his thighs as the music played. After about 10 minutes he sat on the edge of the bed and pushed himself up and wandered across to the computer desk and switched the red laptop on and waited for it to load, the music switching over to 'Break your heart' by Taio Cruz. He opened internet explorer as soon as the laptop had burst into life and his background, which was a picture of various album covers from various artists, flashed on the screen. He typed 'Facebook' into the search engine and waited for the results to come up. He clicked on the Facebook link and then logged in and went onto friend finder and typed in Ianto Jones, if Ianto wasn't going to talk to him, then Jack needed another way to access his information to make sure his plan ran smoothly, if it did, he'd have Ianto in his arms in less than a week. He scanned Ianto's profile and took in all the information, printing it into his mind, he needed to know the trivial things if he was going to get Ianto, he needed to know his favourite band (Paramore) Favourite Colour (Blue) all the simple things like that. He saw his phone light up on the desk and shake a little, indicating that someone was ringing him. He pulled the earphones out of his ears and answered the call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Heya, Jack, mate!" It was Danny, a boy Jack had given his phone number to during the day.

"Danny!" Jack grinned. "What's up?"

"We're having a party tonight, inviting everyone, you coming?" Danny asked.

"Yeah sure!" Jack exclaimed.

"Tell everyone you live with!" Danny instructed before hanging up. Jack shut the laptop down and left his iPod on his desk as he left his bedroom and headed into the living room where he knew he'd find the rest of the group. "Danny Wright's having a party tonight at his place, we're all invited."

"Oh, yeah he told me a minute ago on the phone!" Owen nodded. "It's at 8." Gwen glanced down at her watch.

"Shit we only have an hour, I'm getting ready now." Gwen cursed before hurrying out of the room.

---------------

The music was like a wave, hitting the group as they walked into Danny's apartment. The lights were off and strings of lights slightly illuminated the place. There was a load of people dancing, hundreds in fact, some of them stood on the stairs and in the kitchen or the downstairs toilet. Everyone was holding bottles of beer, almost as if they were part of a uniform, welded to their skin. The place was smoky even though no one appeared to be holding a cigarette. Jack barged past a few people and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of beer; keeping one for himself and tossing the other to Owen, who caught it. The others had also followed him into the kitchen which was fully lit but and less crowded but the music was just as loud.

"Man, this place is giving me a headache already!" Gwen shouted over the blaring music.

"What?!" Jack yelled, laughing.

"Doesn't matter!" She replied.

"What?!" He repeated. She shook her head and laughed, leaning against the the cabinet. "I'm going to find Danny, and hopefully some stronger alcohol!" Jack told her before heading back into the main room. Gwen didn't really know what Jack had said but she nodded anyway.

---------------

It had been a few hours since he had arrived at the party and Ianto was sure the music had gotten quieter, which it hadn't he was just getting oblivious to it. The place spun around him as he danced to the base heavy music pouring out of the speakers. He took a final swig from his beer, discarded it on the floor and stumbled up the stairs, bashing into people without apologizing. Thankfully, the toilets were empty and Ianto staggered inside, closing the door behind him. He lifted the lid up and threw his guts up in the loo then pissing and flushing the toilet and rinsing his mouth out. His reflection in the mirror appeared to be swaying and dancing even though he was stood still. It's a dodgy mirror, Ianto thought. He winked at his reflection and erupted into laugher even though he found the situation scarcely funny. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of the bathroom only to see Jack stood on the landing flirting with some fake blond girl. Ianto grabbed him by the collar, not really thinking straight and dragged him into the surprisingly vacant bedroom and locked the door behind them.

"What are you—" Jack begun but he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his own. "But, Ianto…" Jack once again tried to speak.

"Shut up." Ianto growled before kissing Jack again and shoving him onto the bed.

"Ianto, you're crazy!" Jack managed to shout before Ianto sat in Jack's lap so their crotches were touching and their faces were only millimeters apart. Ianto lowered his hand and undid his and Jack's pants. Jack moaned; as much as he wanted this, Ianto wasn't thinking straight, all he wanted to do was to pin Ianto to the bed and fuck him endlessly but Ianto would never forgive him once he'd sobered up and he really wanted to rebuild their relationship which he had wrecked even before the word Hello was said by his trait of letting his crotch do the thinking rather than his brain.

"Ianto…" Jack was cut off by Ianto forcefully pushing Jack so he was lying on the bed. Ianto crawled up Jack's body so he was lay directly on top of him, their faces so close that Jack could feel Ianto's ghostly breath tickling his skin as he spoke.

"Remember Elements?" Ianto smiled, his voice slurred and his breath carrying the stench of booze, both indicated that Ianto was far too out of it to realize what he was actually doing. "I want you to finish what you started." Ianto instructed.

"I can't." Jack replied, he too was drunk, but still aware of his actions.

"Why not, wuss!" Ianto spat.

"Ooh, way to turn me on." Jack said sarcastically.

"Fuck me, Jacky boy." Ianto slurred.

"You are not thinking straight." Jack warned.

"I'm conscious right? As long as I'm conscious I'm responsible for what I'm saying and I'm asking you to shag me." Ianto explained.

"I'm sorry." Jack pushed Ianto aside so he was lying on the bed beside him.

"Shit." Ianto cursed in welsh and then threw up all over the floor before falling asleep, jack slipping into sleep soon after him.

------------

**You like? I had a rather forward Ianto in this :D **

**Review x x **


	7. Seven: Arguements and Truthes

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in this chapter, I wrote it ages ago and I thought I'd posted it….apparently I haven't. There was a note in it saying there was going to be a delay in further chapters as I've got a DW/TW crossover I'm working on. But now that that's posted and getting worked on, I suppose more chapters of this fic are in order! :D I've had someone say they don't think Jack and Ianto should get together in this fic, and I've asked another reviewer what they think and they're in favor of Jack and Ianto getting together. What do the rest of you think? x**

The sun shone in from behind the blue curtains and cast across the room. Ianto opened his eyes but the sudden intake of light made his head hurt. His head was banging and his stomach churning and he felt as if he was going to hurl at any minute. He glanced around the unfamiliar room and saw beer cans scattered on the floor and then his own sick on the floor beside the bed he was lay on. The double bed… the bed which he was not alone in. He turned slowly to see the back of Jack Harkness, falling and rising with every breath. His breathing was slowed which indicated he was sleeping. He was snoring softly and seemed completely oblivious to Ianto. Ianto tried to stifle a yell of shock but he failed and Jack stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and his gaze drifted to Ianto who was staring at him in panic.

"Morning." Jack groaned. Ianto jumped out of the bed and backed away. He was surprised to see his own pants were undone and they hung loosely on his hips. Jack stepped out of bed; he was obviously hung-over as well. Jack's pants were also undone but Jack didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't care. Ianto quickly grabbed his own trousers and buttoned them up.

"What did we—" Ianto stuttered. "Have we…"

"Had sex?" Jack finished.

"Yeah." Ianto nodded. His throat was craggy and dry and his words were hoarse. "Actually there's no point in asking! Course we fucking did!!!" Ianto cried.

"What makes you think that we've…" Jack began.

"You, fucking you. You've tried to shag me before and if I'm hammered I'm not going to object then I find myself in a bed I don't even know, with you and my pants are undone?! You've taken advantage and shagged me, haven't you?!" Ianto spat. Jack stopped for a moment, mulling over his reply. He was tempted to play with the Welshman and say yes but he didn't want to lie to him.

"no." Jack sighed. "I was thinking about it. But while you were lay on top of me, begging me for sex I knew you were drunk and said no."

"I don't believe you!" Ianto scowled.

"Then don't! But I swear on my _life _I didn't lay a finger on you!" Jack reasoned. Ianto scoffed and walked to the door, unlocked it and stormed out, leaving Jack in the room. Danny sped out of his room and followed Ianto down the hall.

"You're awake then?" Danny laughed. "Couldn't get in there. You locked the door and fell asleep in our spare room. Who else was in there?"

"Jack fucking Harkness." Ianto fumed.

"That's his full name is it?" Danny smiled before going into the spare room as Ianto paced downstairs and left. The cold air was striking at first but good for his headache and for clearing his thoughts. Everything was so messed up and his hangover wasn't really helping. His thoughts were all over the place but they all revolved around the same thing; Jack Harkness. His feelings for Jack Harkness were very unclear. He wanted to stab him and murder him for what he did in Elements but he also didn't want Jack to leave. Whatever he felt about Jack Harkness, one thing was clear, he wanted him in his life.

-------------

Jack was running. He wasn't sure why. The only thing he knew was that he had to talk to Ianto. Had to make him see. He'd run after Ianto after Danny told him he'd scarpered. He must've only been minutes after Ianto but, unless the Welshman was also running, he'd taken a wrong turn. He saw a man in a distinctive blue and black shirt running through the cold morning fog. He was heading for the University so Jack, knowing it was Ianto, followed him. Ianto turned the corner into the car park and headed towards the university. Jack slowed down, running out of breath. It'd been a while since he'd run that far or that fast.

"Ianto!" He panted. But Ianto didn't turn around, he just continued to run.

----------

Ianto heard someone shout his name from far away but he ignored it, knowing who it would be. He pushed the blue double doors open and headed into the warm corridors of the University. He had an English lecture but he'd missed 15 minutes of it, nevertheless he headed there anyway. He heard the same doors he'd opened minutes before swing open and someone's heavy footsteps follow him.

"Ianto, wait up!" They called. But Ianto carried on walking. He turned the corner which led him to the corridor in which he could find the door to his lecture.

----------------

Gwen sighed as her lecturer waffled on about the English language. Lectures were even more boring than normal lessons yet she found herself in them more and more. She pulled her phone out and browsed through her photos, desperate for something entertaining to happen. At that moment Ianto stormed through the doors, Jack close behind.

"Just hear me out!" Jack begged. The lecturer stopped talking and everyone's eyes fell upon the two men.

"There's nothing to talk about!!!!" Ianto growled.

"Let me explain what happened!" Jack attempted to reason with the man.

"I know what happened!" Ianto rolled his eyes. "I was drunk; you took advantage and shagged me!"

"No!" Jack snapped. "We didn't do anything!"

"I'm supposed to believe that?!" Ianto scoffed.

"Yes, yes you are. Because it's the _truth_!"

"You lied to Gwen! How am I supposed to believe that you won't do the same to me?!"

"What point would there be in lying?! You hate me anyway!!!" Jack growled.

"What do you expect?! You _did _try to rape me!!!!" Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"And I've told you again and again that I'm sorry!!!!" Jack pleaded. Gwen gasped when she saw that Jack basically admitted that Ianto's claims were true.

"So you admit it?" Ianto studied him.

"If I lied, you wouldn't believe me about the bedroom." Jack confessed. "So please believe me when I say, I didn't lay a finger on you."

"Then what DID happen and how the hell did I end up in bed with you, with my pants undone?!" Ianto challenged.

"Fine." He took a deep breath, trying to recall the night's events more clearly which were blurred by the memories of alcohol. "I was talking to Christina on the landing, you can even ask her, and you came out of the toilets, dragged me into the bedroom, locked the door, and came on to me, pushed me on the bed, undid my trousers, undid yours, climbed on me, tried to have sex with me and I pushed you away then we fell asleep." Jack explained quickly. Ianto turned a bright shade of fuchsia as he remembered the events of the previous night.

"Jesus." Ianto blushed.

"You remember?" Jack asked.

"Clearly." Ianto groaned. "I am sorry, Jack. I was far too drunk to comprehend my actions."

"I know, I said that." Jack smiled then his smile dropped when he caught sight of the lecturer glaring at them and the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at them. "Maybe I should've been more specific when I said I wanted to talk to you… I should've said, in private." Jack smirked.

"They all know about your dirty little secret now." Ianto glared and pushed past him and headed up the stairs to find a seat.

"Mr. Jones?" the lecturer called. "You can't just interrupt my lesson and think you'll get away with it. Go sit by my office. You too, Mr. Harkness." Jack and Ianto groaned and left the hall, heading towards the English department.

"Well done!" Ianto hissed.

-------------

Gwen didn't concentrate for the rest of the lecture. She didn't take any of the words in. All she could think about was her boyfriend. And his confession. He'd tried to rape her best friend. He'd even told her. But she didn't believe him. She believed Jack, a man she barely knew. She lowered her head onto her desk and rested it; never looking up until the lecture was over.

Owen didn't know what to do. His best friend was cutting his wrists because Jack had tried to rape him? Was that even the cause of Ianto's angst? Owen's thoughts were all messed up. He was confused and baffled by the actions of his best friend and a newcomer to the group who seemed like a nice guy. What a bull shitter, Owen thought. He was never going to achieve in English. Not now. It'd always remind him of today.

Toshiko tried to concentrate on the lecturer, hoping the fiasco wouldn't affect her grades. She was a keen writer and hoped for a high grade but knew she was easily distracted. That had always been her downfall. And now it was coming back to bite her. She replayed the conversation she'd just heard over the memory of Ianto lying on the sofa, blood seeping from his wrists. She was also quite a good detective. But you didn't need to be to work this one out. Jack had tried to rape Ianto. Then moved in. It caused Ianto's relapse. Simple. So why didn't she figure it out?

Lisa held her head in her hands and tried to stop the tears that were leaking from her eyes. That was her boyfriend up there before! Two things had upset her. First being that Jack Harkness had attempted to rape her boyfriend, the second being that Ianto had come on to Jack last night, attempting to undress him and actually trying to have sex with him. She stifled a sob and almost succeeded. Almost. Gwen put an arm around her and comforted her. Gwen was going to have to have a word with Jack later…and it wasn't going to be a quiet word either.

----------------

**Review pretty please! X x **


	8. Eight: Fights and dangers

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. I'm sick of my internet and how it commits suicide. I've not been able to post this chapter coz of it! Ahh. Ok, so I think updates are going to be very infrequent because I'm working on so many fics at a time and I want them all to be finished before I post all the other fics I have ideas for. What Ianto does in this chapter is a very stupid and dangerous thing to do, so please, god, don't anyone else do it!**

**NOTE: I AM STILL JANTO-ADDICT. I changed the name to fit my LJ name and it's still me! I've not been hacked, I've not inherited someone's fics, it is still me. XD**

**Dedicated to: Gwento-Addict, Captain-Jack95, TheWeddingFairy, NO-PANTIES, Janto-rulz and all my reviewers. **

Ianto sat down on the red, plastic chairs outside Simon Hunter's office and sighed. Sitting on these small chairs, waiting for a teacher to tell him off made him feel like he was in primary school again. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples; his headache was even worse than it had been previously and he suspected his hangover was taking a turn for the worse and developing into something that was possibly going to linger with him for days.

Jack flopped down onto the chair next to him and sank down in it, looking frustrated. He felt like standing up and blaming all this on Ianto, then storming up to Simon Hunter and punching him square in the jaw. Of course, he wasn't going to. He didn't have the balls. He had the balls to yell at Ianto, but he wouldn't. Because right now, he needed Ianto to think the best of him. There was the possibility Simon could take this to the police for attempted sexual assault, but he doubted he would. Besides, he didn't really mind if he did. As long as somehow Ianto managed to forgive him for everything. Because something about the timid Welshman grabbed Jack. And it was ruining him. Because it was dragging him, headfirst, into something he didn't understand, and it was almost as if he was blindfolded in the process.

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled for no apparent reason, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Ianto retorted, a bitter hint to his voice.

"Ianto, listen," Jack began, placing a hand on Ianto's.

"Don't touch me," Ianto growled.

"I'm not a monster," Jack sighed.

"Could've fooled me," Ianto muttered.

"I know what I did was wrong but I'm begging for your forgiveness," Jack begged, "Please."

"No, Jack," Ianto frowned.

"You have no idea how guilty I feel," Jack hissed, "Hey, are you a Christian?"

"Don't you dare, Jack," Ianto growled.

"Are you?" He pushed.

"Yes, I am," Ianto nodded, "But don't you _dare _use the bible to make me feel like I should forgive you!"

"Only 'coz you know I'm right," Jack raised an eyebrow, "It does say that you should always forgive others for their sins."

"Yeah, but not this time," Ianto shook his head.

"Ianto," Jack reasoned.

"No, Jack," Ianto growled, "Y'know I could punch you right now! You use my faith against me you bastard!"

"Go on then!" Jack egged, "Hit me!"

"I'm not going to—"

"HIT ME!"

So he did. His fist struck Jack in the nose and, as Jack's blood trickled over Ianto's knuckles, Ianto went in for another blow and this one struck Jack in the jaw. Unsatisfied, Ianto punched Jack in the stomach and then shoved him into the chairs, causing them to clatter and fall.

"Bastard!" Ianto screamed through tears, "You stay away from me!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Jones?" Simon Hunter's voice sounded from behind Ianto.

"Shit," Ianto cursed then turned to face the lecturer.

"Now you're committing assault on a fellow student," Simon sighed.

"I would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it!" Ianto cried.

"I have a right to report this to the police, this is a serious offence," Simon informed.

"What and attempted rape isn't?" Ianto sobbed.

"I only have your word for that," Simon shook his head, "Assault is a serious offence, Ianto, you could be looking at a 3 month sentence, community service and possibly a fine."

"Fuck you!" Ianto cried and punched Simon across the face. While Simon recovered from this blow, Ianto turned and sprinted out of the building. Once Simon had recovered, he and Jack chased Ianto outside.

Jack, being the faster one of the two, was way ahead and catching up with the distraught Ianto.

"Ianto!" He called after him.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Ianto called back.

Jack sped up and caught up with Ianto. Just in time to see Ianto popping several parecetamol tablets in his mouth and swallowing.

"Ianto," Jack breathed, "How many of those have you taken?"

"I dunno," Ianto shrugged, his voice beginning to slur, "About a packet?"

"You idiot!" Jack yelled, yanking Ianto's arm so he stopped. Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and stared deep into his eyes. "Do you have _any _idea of the danger you're in? You could die, Ianto!"

"Don't care," Ianto pulled himself from Jack's grip and began to stagger down the street. Jack's eyes welled up. "No one cares about me. Everyone wants me to die."

"I care," Jack sobbed, a stray tear escaping from his eye.

"Oh, lay off it, Jack," Ianto scoffed, "You've only known me for two weeks!"

"I know," Jack nodded, "And it wasn't long enough. I want you to forgive me, Ianto. I don't want you to die. I want you to give me a chance, I wanna be your friend 'coz I think we could be a damn good pair of friends and that's why I'm begging for your forgiveness. Damn it, Ianto, you can't throw away something that could be so damn good because I made one mistake."

"One mistake? Jack, one mistake is accidentally stepping on my toe or spilling coffee on my coursework or forgetting to put the bins out! Not trying to sexually assault me! Well," Ianto laughed, "If these are possibly the last words of my life, I suppose I should do something meaningful?"

"Ianto, it's not the end of your life!" Jack shook his head, "forgive me, please."

"Jack," Ianto began, "I will never forgive you. I hate you." And with that, he collapsed. Before he could hit the cold pavement, Jack managed to grab Ianto and he sat on the sidewalk, cradling a barely alive Ianto in his arms.

"Come on, please, Ianto," Jack cried. Jack tried to get his phone out and found it had run out of battery. Then, at that moment, Ianto stopped breathing. Jack blinked his tears away, trying to stay strong despite the soap opera scenario.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled as loud as he possibly could.

**Ha, one huge scene! :D **

**Review please :D x xx x **


End file.
